Ticket to the Sky
by FlyHighAndTakeTheSky
Summary: Experiment 607, human-avian hybrid created by The Ward, has escaped into New York City. Having never seen anything other than experimentation for sixteen years, 607 scrambles into the sewer system in hopes of shelter from humans. Little does she know, others inhabit the sewers as well, others that might be of help to her. M for language and content later on, Michelangelo X OC
1. Chapter 1

Pain, anger, and betrayal. It was all she ever remembered, from the day she was born until now. This wasn't right, and she knew it by all means. They had no right to keep her here - No, they had no right to keep her /mother/ here. She was normal. As normal as you can get for giving birth to three freaks at least.

Experiment 607, however, was not normal by any means. She didn't even have a name, 607 was what she had been called as soon as her cries pierced the sterile air. No real name like her mother, who had a beautiful name in 607's opinion.

Kassie; her mother's name flowed off of her tongue like water, smoothly and gracefully, just like she had been. 607 remembered the days when she was allowed to see Kassie more than a few hours a day, when she was younger. But then her brothers had been born years later, promptly named Experiment 610 and 611. This was when 607 had started seeing her less and less, being dragged to different rooms by strange men and hooked up to machines.

When she was returned to their small room, 607 was always too tired to have a decent conversation with her mother, and ended up collapsing on a small, uncomfortable bed for a few hours before being woken up to do the same thing over again. As she got older, she understood more things. Like how she knew she shouldn't be in this place, which she had promptly nicknamed The Ward, even though her space was nowhere near as bad as some of the other experiments.

She knew that she had to get out, and that she had to get her fragile mother and younger brothers out with her. She also knew that she couldn't stay here much longer, being hooked up to a million different machines, getting blood drawn, being overworked on treadmills and other equipment while getting fed barely anything and getting even less sleep. She knew she had to take care of her family. That was the only thing 607 could care about now, her family was all the hope she had left in the world. She could stay here, at The Ward, as long as her family got out. She'd planned it for weeks, skipping her opportunity to sleep and plotting instead.

She'd figured out fairly quickly that multiple things were not right in her body. She didn't think a normal 16 year old should be able to lift cars, see miles away if she focused hard enough, or be able to run as fast as she could. From the stories Kassie had told her brothers and her, humans were dumb. Boring, even, Kassie had said one night when her brothers were finally old enough to comprehend the stories she told. Humans were dependent on too much, they needed money to buy things, and to get money, they needed jobs and clothes and a good attitude.  
Kassie said she'd had that once, a long time ago before she ended up at The Ward. To 607, humans were stupid. Kassie had scolded her softly, in a hushed, cautious tone, telling her that humans weren't like her and her brothers. They were different, much more...fragile. When they got hurt, it didn't take them minutes to heal a small scrape, but instead days. 607 had asked if she would ever get to see humans, ones that weren't her mother or the men in the white coats, and she'd been answered by a sad shake of Kassie's head and a small sob of sadness that had erupted from her throat.

That was when 607 experienced real anger, only 10 years old and she'd nearly punched a hole through the wall of their small room.  
She wished that she could have been normal, been able to get a job and have a nice personality, but instead, she was born in a laboratory, with things she /knew/ were not normal in the slightest.

She was nowhere close to human, and this she knew, and would hopefully learn to accept. That was when she had started plotting, to get out and see humans, and to save her family. It'd taken 4 years to come up with a decent escape plan, but at fourteen, 607 stopped dead in her thought process. A guard had nudged her forward, towards her room and out of her thoughts, where she froze at the doorway. Kassie sat on their small bed sobbing, her brother 610 clinging to her worn out white T-shirt and shaking with silent sobs.

607 remembered it clearly, she'd whipped around on the guard and demanded what happened, earning herself a slap and a dirty smirk as she held her stinging face. All the man had said was that 611, her youngest brother, was never coming back.  
That was when 607's world came crashing down around her.

She remembered the feeling like it was yesterday; that tight, pushing feeling in her heart, like it might explode from emotional pain any second. Her head pounding, making her dizzy. Her knees giving out as she collapsed to the hard floor, staring blankly at a picture of 611 there was taped to the wall and refusing to cry. She had learned not to cry. Crying was weak, and weakness caused pain at The Ward, a physical pain, but a burning emotional and mental pain that never went away.

So she didn't cry, move to console her mother or remaining brother like she should have, or even speak. She just stared, completely dead from the world, at the white wall around her as the smell of anesthetic and formaldehyde filled the room through the small vent in the room. It was when she turned fifteen that she saw the report on 611. He'd been terminated, sliced from the stomach up, cut open like an animal for science.

The report read _"Failed Experiment #67  
Number given: 611  
Wing: D - Avian  
Reason for termination: Wings- Crooked, not correct. Failure at flying. Not useful.  
ID number: 64927  
Authentication to terminate: Given" _

Underneath given was a signature, one that 607 was unable to make out before the security could be heard outside the door. She ripped the paper out of a binder and shoved it into the bra she'd been given as a 'gift' for cooperation. That was when she felt pain. Her little brother was gone forever, and she would never see him again.

At sixteen, 607's current age, she had formulated her plan perfectly. Since only one guard would come to drag her to the training area this afternoon, she'd take him out easily, grabbing her mother and brother and making a mad break for the emergency exit, freeing as many others like her as she could along the way. That had been the second time her plan would fail to be put into action. The memory was fresh, too fresh for 607 to handle. But she remembered, and there wasn't anything her brain could do about it. Only hours ago, had 607 sat on the very edge of the uncomfortable bed on which her mother lay, quietly whispering her plan.

She'd earned a weak smile in response from Kassie, and an enthusiastic grin from her brother. Then, as soon as the smile came from her mother's face, it was gone, replaced by a horrified look as she sat up, coughing violently. Her whole frame shook with each disturbing hack, and then the blood had started dribbling out of her mouth. 611 screamed, sobs tangled within the loud sound being emitted from his mouth. 607's mind went into overdrive, her hands flying to Kassie's wrist to check for a pulse as she convulsed on the bed, head hitting the hard plastic with a thump. Weak. The pulse was weak, and getting weaker.

Blood kept spewing from her mouth, now forming a pool and staining all of the white clothes crimson red. 607 didn't even realize the scientists rushing in, panicked and scared. They shoved 607 to the ground, where she cleared the stars from her vision just in time to see them carrying her mother out of the door. And without thinking, 607 jumped up and rushed after them, bare feet pounding against the white linoleum floors only seconds behind the scientists. They reached an exam room, one that 607 had only seen a few other times when she was ordered to be isolated for certain testing.

Kassie was set down on the cushy hospital bed, tubes and needles almost immediately being shoved into her. The bloodstained shirt was torn off, and it was then 607 realized just how awful her mother had been. It was a sight she would never be able to un-see; the ribs and bones sticking out of the pale flesh that now had a slight blue-green tint to it, dark red splotches under the skin where vessels had burst underneath, causing internal bleeding. Kassie stared at the ceiling, un-moving, unblinking. Like a corpse.

That was when she flat-lined. That was when 607 felt the utter most betrayal. And that was when 607 ran back out and to her room, where her remaining brother was no where to be seen.

She grabbed the photos off of the wall, the charts of their stats off the door, everything 607 could manage to grab she did, and then bolted as fast as she possibly could down the hallways. Winding her way down the many wings of experiments, she didn't have time to free any. Alarms had been sounded, and the sound of shoes hitting the tile seemed to echo all around 607, creating a sense of utter madness as she turned another corner. After two more, she skidded to a stop, panting and smiling briefly, before dashing forward and pushing out the emergency exit of The Ward.

* * *

Ahh yes, finally got around to uploading my TMNT fanfic OuO The turtles won't appear until Chapter 3, and this fic is a mix of the 2k3 verse and 2k12 verse.

Setting is the 2012 verse, however certain characteristics for the turtles will be added from the 2003 verse.

This is a canonxOC fanfiction; Michelangelo X OC


	2. Chapter 2

607 now sat, tearing off a large strip of her bloodstained shirt and wrapped her few things in it. It was dusk, and it was just as, if not more, beautiful than her mother had described it to her all those years ago.

The sky faded from a light blue into a purple-pink, the clouds various shades of red and orange as they sat in the sky, staring at all below them. The sun was low, about halfway disappeared beneath the building in front of her. All she could do was stare, taking in all the colors and beauty of being outside for the first time in her life. The air was crisp, burning her nostrils as she inhaled large quantities of it, desperate to get rid of the scent of death and the rustic tang of blood. People walked along the streets, rushing to their cars out of offices, or hailing taxi cabs down before speeding off down the long street.

607 knew she couldn't leave the small hiding spot she had found in the utmost branches of a large tree, which she was currently sharing with a nest of birds and eggs. There were still humans outside, and judging by their dressy appearance of khaki skirts and dressy tops, 607 figured they wouldn't take too kindly to a ragged 16 year old covered in blood wandering the streets. That would most likely end up with some sort of authority figure there, and she couldn't risk that. Not now, not ever. She would not give up her freedom because of something she could avoid. Eventually, she would go back for her brother, but not now. She couldn't now. There was no doubt in her mind that the scientists and guards were running around all over, searching for her, experiment six-o-seven.

Her eyes drooped shut for a second, and her mind snapped her awake soon after.

"Gotta get on the ground somewhere...can't sleep in a tree" she muttered, surprised at how her voice sounded. It was if the air, the actual outdoor air, had cleared it of the rasp it normally had, and the pain she felt when she spoke. She was taught not to speak, and if she did when not told, there was more pain.

Slowly, makeshift sack clenched between her teeth, 607 descended down the tree just as night was beginning to fall and the people had cleared, most likely going back to happy families and warm food on their tables. Shaking her head in disgust, the teen hopped onto the ground, quickly making a mad dash towards an alleyway, which looked safe enough in her opinion to sleep for a while. As she got closer, she could make out the faint shape of a dumpster and some garbage cans, but nothing more than that. Shuffling quietly and quickly into the small alley, a sigh of relief escaped past her lips as she slumped against the wall on her side and slid down to the ground. Her eyes fluttered shut almost immediately, sleep closing in fast.

It was when she woke up, that's when trouble seemed to find her once again.

607 knew it was a sick twist of fate, and hoped that the men she could hear walking past would keep going and not stop.

Snapping her eyes shut, she listened. Their heavy breathing, clinking of metal, and grunts penetrated the silence. One spoke, and a slapping sound made it's way to her ears.

"You idiot, this is where we're meetin' Devon or what's his face. We gotta get 'dose good for da boss."

607 stiffened, almost an immediate reaction to unfamiliar people now, as it had become a habit to flinch or stiffen quite frequently at the Ward.

"Hey boss, what's that thing? It looks dead, like an animal or somethin'" a younger voice spoke, but was quickly hushed by someone else.

Another footstep closer, and 607 was sent into a full-blown panic. It was night now, and the scientists didn't come out at night. She crossed that off of her list, causing her to relax slightly.

"Hey you! Stand up!" The 'boss' said sternly, getting closer to 607 and nudging her with a boot.

The girl glanced up at him, swallowing the lump in her throat and shakily standing before the man.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm gonna try to hit 2,000 words per chapter from now on guys, thanks for sticking with me (:

(Warnings: Rape, language)

607 stared up at the large man in front of her, silver eyes wide and terrified. She watched as his lips curved upwards into a sick, twisted smile as he brought his hand down to stroke her cheek.

"Well boys, seems to me dat it's a girl." He spoke again, deep voice echoing through the alleyway and registering in 607's chest.

Her stomach twisted as he told her to get back onto the ground; to lie on her back and beg him to take her.

607 wanted to scream as he 'took her'. She Wanted to scream, kick, punch, anything to stop the burning pain that fired up through her body, but lied on the cold, wet ground instead. She remained silent, knowing that if she spoke, moved, made any noise that would alert the man that she didn't like what he was doing, she would get hurt again. She had learned to never disobey, or else she would suffer.

After what seemed to be hours later, the large man was standing up, pulling his ragged jeans up and zipping them, and taking out the knife.

"Good girl," he cooed, sneering "We almost never get the ones dat listen. I'd take ya back if I could, but I don't think Devon would like dat very much. After all, ya look kinda...whipped" he laughed, and 607 willed the tears away.

All she could do was stay there, naked and cold, as the knife carved away at her flesh. A small whimper escaped her throat as the metal embedded itself into her abdomen, drawing more blood than anywhere else.

"Let's go, boys. She'll be dead soon." 607 watched them walk off before she allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks.  
She wasn't sure how long she was unconscious, but when 607 came to, her mind instinctively shot into survival mode. She'd been programmed for this, created to survive, and she would not let a stab wound kill her before she got to experience what life was like outside the white walls and anesthetic. 607 pushed herself to her knees, ignoring the fiery pain that shot up her body as she moved, and gripped her ragged clothes in a hand before tugging them over her naked body.

She blinked more tears out of her eyes as she scanned the alleyway once again, looking for any means of escape off the street. She wasn't sure how long until humans flooded the dirty streets once again, so 607 crawled over to the nearest manhole, prying it off and sliding inside with a grunt.

607 hit the sewer ground with a sickening thud, and she swore that bones had broken somewhere in her body. She desperately reached a hand around to her back, sighing in relief when she felt the masses of feathers. Pulling them tighter against her back, she winced as searing pain shot up one of the wings, fire spreading in her back as the damaged muscle protested against the movement. Whimpers of pain made their way past her lips as she crawled to the ladder she'd missed, using it for support so she didn't hit the ground as she passed out again.

* * *

"Dudes, can we _please_ get the marshmallow pizza this time?"

"For the tenth time, _YES." _Leonardo groaned, slapping his palm against his head and sighing irritably. He loved his youngest brother, but he could be the biggest pain Leo had ever known.

"Shuddup already, Mike. Jeeze." Raphael muttered from next to the smallest turtle as his three fingered green hand tossed a sai up into the air, catching it with ease as it came back down.

"If you guys keep saying yes..." Michelangelo tilted his head in the darkness "Who keeps saying no?"

"No one's sayin' no, ya bonehead." Raph grunted, glaring at the orange banded turtle with piercing forest green eyes.

"Well _someone_ is! Listen!" Mikey complained, tugging on the back of Raphael's ninja gear.

Donatello stopped in his tracks, closing his eyes and sighing "As much as I hate to admit it, Mikey's right...listen," Donnie waited for his brothers reactions before continuing "Someone's down here with us."

Leo immediately went into 'protective big brother/leader' mode, unsheathing his katanas and clutching them tightly "Guys, stay alert, we don't know whats down here." his voice rang out through the sewers, taking on a deeper tone than usual.

"Awwww, it's so cute! Look at it, guys!" When Leo turned around, Mikey was crouched down a few yards away from him, poking something that was on the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Oh man, it's a...human, at least I think it is." Donnie was almost immediately beside his brother, shoving him aside to pull the human onto his lap.

"Well duh, but why da hell is she down here for? We shouldn't touch 'er, Don, just put 'er back up on the surface." Raph grunted, keeping his distance between the crumpled form in his older brother's lap as he stared menacingly at it.

"I agree with Raphael. Leave it here, Donnie, we can't risk any more humans knowing about us besides April and her father." Leo stated, grabbing hold of the ladder next to him with one hand, in order to hoist himself topside.

"Woah...She is for sure not a human, bros..." Mikey murmured as his hand brushed across one feathery mass that stuck out of the girl's back and poked through her T shirt.

"She has wounds, too. Someone was clearly trying to kill her, judging by the angle and depth of this one." the geeky turtle motioned to a wound on the girl's abdomen, gently running a finger over where fresh blood was leaking out "I'm taking her back to the lair."

"What?" Leo dropped back to the ground and took a step towards Donatello, who had the girl cradled in his arms "No you're not, Donatello! We can't risk anyone else finding out about us! And besides that, Master Splinter will totally kill you!"

"Leo, look at her." Donnie stared down at her "She's not a human that can just go back into the city and live a normal life. We'll take her back until she wakes up, then have Master Splinter talk to her."

With that final sentence, the purple-clad turtle walked past Leo, Mikey close behind while Raph glared angrily at the two from a distance.

* * *

"Hellllloooooo~ Anybody homeeee~?" Mikey stood over the unconscious avian-human, prodding her cheek with a finger.

"Mikey, stop it! She's unconscious, not asleep!" Donnie whispered, passing the orange-clad turtle and smacking him on the shell.

"But I wanna play with it!"

"Michelangelo, she is not a toy." an older voice said sternly as an elderly rat entered the lab "She is a human."

"Uh, Master Splinter, last time I checked humans didn't have wings..."

"Donatello, you wanted to see me?" Splinter ignored his youngest son, instead talking to his third youngest.

"Yes, sensei. Uh..." Donnie scratched his head uneasily and pointed to the silver and black haired girl "I wanted to see if you could, uh.."

"Yes, my son." Splinter chuckled, watching as Don dragged Mikey out of the lab before turning to the girl and slowly removing the bloodied and torn clothing off of her so Donatello could fix her up.

"Woahhhhh..." a childish voice came from next to Splinter "It is a human!"

"Michelangelo!" Splinter yelled, brown eyes narrowing to dangerous slits.

In less than three seconds, a fist shot out and connected with the turtle's face, sending him flying across the room.  
Splinter blinked, anger replaced by surprise as he looked at the bird girl, whose eyes were open and narrowed. She sat up, wings flared outward, and looked around the lab, silver eyes wide and scared.

"Owwww! What was that for!" her attention snapped back to the orange-masked turtle and she jumped up, flapping her wings before letting out a choked yell and falling back onto the table.

"Michelangelo, go find something for her to wear, and get your brother." Splinter ordered calmly, watching as she wrapped her wings around her body to hide her face.

Mikey nodded and dashed off, only to return minutes later with an orange bathrobe April had left over a while ago, and Donnie. Blood slowly pooled out around the table and dripped to the floor, and after Splinter coaxed her into the robe, Donnie got to work wrapping the base of her grey-silver wing in bandages to stop the blood and hold it in place. Shifting every once in a while, the girl remained silent with closed eyes until he was done, which was the only time she slowly moved off of the table and to a corner of the lab, where her usable wing tucked around her body, shielding her from the world.

"What's up with her Donnie?" Mikey asked, standing on his tiptoes to get a good look at the girl.

"She's probably scared Mikey." he answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "Give her time, and do _not_ bother her." he sighed, turning to clean the blood off of the table and floor with a frown.

Mikey's smile faded, and he slowly made his way over to her while his brother and sensei were distracted, poking his head in the small opening under her wing.

"Hey dudette!" he greeted, making her head turn towards him "You have a name, ya know, so I don't have to keep calling you dudette?"

She stared at him for a minute, blinking, before answering "607." in a small voice.

"What? That's not a name! How about...Birdbrain! Or...Feathers!"

She glared at him, about to turn her head again.

"Kori?" he asked quickly, grinning hopefully at her with big, blue eyes.

She nodded slowly, as if letting the name sink in, before nodding once and closing her eyes again.

After a minute of silence, she moved her wing to the side and tilted her head to get a decent look at the turtle, deciding he must not be too bad if he cared enough to give her a name.

"I'm Michelangelo, but just call me Mikey! And, uh, I have to ask...Do you like pizza?"

"Pizza...?" she asked, voice small and quiet as she tilted her head to the side.

"Oh my g-" Mikey started, eyes huge before Donatello interrupted him.

"Mikey! What did I tell you about leaving her alone!?" he yelled, groaning before lowering his voice "I need to finish bandaging her. She'll need stitches in the wound on her abdomen, and I'm going to have to put her under to do it."

"Like, put her under the water? Dude, that is SO not cool! We just found her and now you wanna _kill_ her!?" Mikey screeched, throwing his body in front of the winged girl "Leooooooooo! Raphhhhhh! Donnie's trying to kill Kori!"

"I'm not trying to kill her, Mikey. Put her under anesthesia, like knock her out." The purple banded turtle sighed in irritation "Now, if you actually decide to do something useful, help me get her back onto the table."

Mikey turned, shell to Donnie as he attempted to coax the girl back onto the examining table, reassuring her that his older brother was only going to help her. Donnie watched as his little brother helped the girl stand before leading her over to the medium sized table he kept in his lab for medical purposes. After she got onto the table, Donnie watched her stiffen as she looked around at the various things he kept around on tables.

"Thanks, Mikey." Donnie whispered as he passed the orange-clad turtle.

"No problem-o, Don! Always here to help!" Don chuckled under his breath as Mikey struck his famous 'hero pose'.

* * *

Don let out an exasperated sigh as he slumped down on the couch next to his oldest brother on the worn couch, the cushion sinking in to allow his weight. Wiping the few beads of sweat that had collected on his forehead off with the back of his hand, the geeky turtle sunk as far back into the couch as it would allow him to.

"How'd it go?" Leo asked, his blue eyes not leaving the TV, where Space Heroes was airing what was most likely a new episode.

"Great, once Mikey finally held her still long enough for me to get the needle into her to knock her out for the stitches." Don sighed again, eyes flickering over the eldest turtle before deciding he most likely wasn't going to get a response from his TV induced brother.

"She's staying here until we get some answers, Leo, no matter what you and Raph want. I talked to Master Splinter, and he said it would be best to keep her detained until she calms down enough to answer some questions. Especially the one about how the hell she got bruises shaped like hands on her thighs." He watched Leo cringe, proving that he was indeed paying at least a tiny bit of attention to what Donnie was saying.

"I'm curious to who did it to her, normally the Kraang mutate people into things like Snakeweed, but she only has wings. Her DNA is similar to ours, except with much less animal and more human, which makes her only part hybrid. I just don't understand how, unless the wings were fused onto he-"

"Shhhhh, new episode, no time for explanations." Leo muttered, hands reaching aimlessly towards Donnie in attempts to push him off the couch.

"AHHHHH, GUYS, GUYS, HELPPPPP! SHE'S AWAKEEEEEE!"


	4. Chapter 4

The last thing Donatello expected to see when he got to the lab was the strange girl holding his youngest brother in a deathly looking choke hold. The purple banded turtle stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the opened doors, a grin slowly stretching across his face as he watched Mikey's limbs flail aimlessly in a desperate attempt to get away from the winged girl holding him. He opened his mouth to let out what was most likely going to be a girly screech, but shut it quickly after she whispered something to him that Don guessed was a threat.  
It was really the first time Donnie could get a decent look at the girl they'd taken back with them, and he realized that Leo may have been right. Master Splinter didn't seem to mind, but Donnie couldn't help but fear that the girl could be a threat to his family.  
He let his eyes travel over the girl in front of him, watching as her eyes widened, the silver pools filling with weariness, fear, and what Donnie thought was guilt.

He stood still, leaning against the wall as she whispered something else to Mikey, letting him go and sitting down. It was the first time Don actually noticed her features; black and silver hair that was tangled and stuck together with blood, frail frame as if she hadn't had a real meal in months, and deathly white skin that was covered with cuts and bruises. Red-brown eyes trailed from her to the floor as Donnie's consciousness kicked him for thinking she could be a threat. Sure, the second eldest turtle was glad he was taking precautions, but how could he possibly see this frail teen as a _threat_? Hell, she was terrified and starving, and Donnie frowned up at her as she let out a tiny whimper.

"We have some questions, if you're willing to answer them," he started, taking a tentative step forward towards her "Do you want any food?"

The girl blinked, studying Donatello up and down before swinging her legs over the end of the table, wincing as she did so. She glanced at Mikey, who was staring intently at her with innocent ocean blue eyes. The youngest turtle flashed her a grin, and Donnie couldn't help but wonder how his brother could possibly be friendly to someone who had him in a choke hold earlier.

"Let's go, little dude! You're gonna try some pizza, even if it kills you!" Michelangelo grinned, bowing and holding his hand out in a mock gentlemen-like attitude.

Donnie's brows drew together as he watched the two interact; as she accepted Mikey's help off of the table and over to the door where Donnie was standing, lips opening as if she wanted to speak, but closing at the last second. He always knew Mikey was the friendliest and most open out of his brothers, but it seemed to Donnie that Mikey was the only one she trusted, even if it was just a tiny sliver of trust embedded into her heart for the small turtle.

"Come on, Kori," Mikey grinned, looking up at Donnie to lead the way "Kitchen's this way."

Donnie sighed, turning and leading the two to the kitchen, where pizza boxes sat, stacked on the table next to half empty glasses of water. He pulled two of the chairs next to each other, and helped Mikey set her down into one of them. She hissed quietly when she sat, but other than that, Donnie didn't think she was even capable of speaking at all.

The purple clad turtle turned, calling over his shoulder as he stepped into the next room "I'll go get the others."

* * *

It was a mere five minutes later, when four turtles, a winged girl, and rat all sat around the large wooden table. Splinter sat next to her with Mikey, while Leo and Raph stood, leaning against the kitchen counter with suspicion lurking in their eyes. Donnie had chosen to sit across from the girl, studying her movements and taking mental note of them.  
Her silver eyes drifted to the pizza boxes, and Raph growled under his breath "You can eat after you answer our questions."

"Raphael! Show courtesy to our guest." Splinter scolded him, brown eyes burning holes into his sons head with untold disappointment. Raphael just huffed in response, quietly muttering curse words under his breath as Leo sighed and spoke.

"Who are you?" It was a simple question, yet the girl seemed to have difficulty answering it. When she did, it was a simple phrase, only one word and numbers "Experiment 607."

Leo raised an eye ridge, looking to Donnie, who shrugged in response.

"Are ya with the Kraang? 'Cause I swear, if ya are, I'll kill ya right now." Raph snarled, glaring daggers at the silvery white mass of feathers pressed against her back.

"Kraang...?" she murmured, cocking her head to the side and staring at Raphael with pure confusion.

"She doesn't know what they are, Raph. She doesn't know much, honestly," Donnie interrupted, folding his hands underneath his chin "She wasn't even sure what pizza was. Where did you come from, 607?"

"The Ward." was the simple response Donatello received, aside from a short glare from Mikey who protested that her name was Kori now.

"Care to explain, _Kori_?" Donnie shot Mikey an un-amused look before returning his attention to the bird girl.

"The Ward. In New York. Don't know where. My brother..." she trailed off, voice catching "Where am I?"

"We are in the sewers, Kori." Master Splinter answered "My name is Hamato Yoshi, but please, call me Splinter. These are my sons, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. I must apologize for Raphael's behavior towards you, he is the most hot headed out of all my sons." Splinter chuckled "My sons found you and brought you back here."

Kori's eyes trailed around the room to each mutant as pointed out, nodding slowly in a silent response to Splinter "I don't know what the Kraang are. I didn't even know what outside looked like until yesterday." she explained calmly, voice trembling slightly "I can't help you. I'm sorry."

Mikey's eyes widened considerably "So, dudette, you don't know what video games are? Skateboarding, TV, anything?" he gasped when Kori shook her head side to side.

"The colors are new as well. All I've seen is white and black, and eye colors." she muttered, hands twitching as she stared at Mikey's mask. The mutant glanced down at her hands, grinning before untying his mask and holding it out to her "Here." he stated, grin widening as her hand shot out and retrieved the fabric.

"Jeeze Mike," Raph muttered, laughing quietly before Donnie interrupted loudly "Where did all those bruises come from?"

Kori looked back up at him, fingers brushing absently over Mikey's mask "Ah..." she mused, closing her eyes tightly "Mostly needles, from blood samples and tests." Donnie shook his head, frowning at her. Her small mouth formed an O shape as one hand dropped to brush her inner thighs "Those are, ah...I'm not sure, really. A man 'took me' as he called it, but I'm still not sure...It hurt, it hurt a lot...and then there was a lot of blood from everywhere, and then, I woke up here..."

Donnie heard Raph let out a sharp breath as he tried to speak evenly "He...Someone _raped_ ya?"

Leo elbowed him sharply, allowing Splinter to speak "My sons...go fix up, Kori, was it?" Mikey nodded, confirming his sensei "Leonardo, please go make her a bed in one of the spare rooms. Raphael, help your brother. Donatello, please conduct research on The Ward. Michelangelo, help me get her to the restroom." Splinter ordered sharply, hand resting carefully on Kori's back.

"Hai, sensei." With those words, Kori watched her saviors rush off, though she didn't understand what they were doing. Her fingers clutched Michelangelo's mask tightly out of fear as she allowed the two remaining help her up.

"Do not worry, my child, we are only going to help." She heard the voice of Splinter whisper soothingly as he led her up a set of stairs to a smaller room a little ways off from the kitchen.

* * *

"W-What...?" Kori peered over the edge of a ceramic bathtub, staring intently at the water below as if something would jump out and attack her.

Mikey stopped rummaging through the cabinet to look at her, a smile splitting his face "Don't tell me you've never had a bath before."

"I...no..." she whispered quietly, leaning back against the bathtub as she watched Mikey pull out various objects from the wooden cabinet.

"You, my bird friend, have to learn the simple pleasures in life, and I will assume the position as your teacher!" The re-masked turtle struck a pose, causing Kori to giggle softly "Seriously though, once you get in there it's like heaven. Go on, I won't look. Just keep your back to me, or my brothers'll kill me."

Kori obeyed, still weary about disobeying, though it seemed slightly okay where she was now, and stepped into the tub on wobbly legs. Her arms instinctively closed around her body, even though the temperature of the water was just as Michelangelo had said, heavenly. She listened to Mikey as he sat on a stool behind her, grabbing something out of a bucket and inspecting it's contents.

"Mikey, what the hell are ya doin' in here?" a gruff, Brooklyn accented voice spoke from the doorway, and Kori silently listened to the conversation between the brothers unfold.

"Master Splinter went to meditate on letting her stay, so after this, I'm giving her the run-down on all things awesome!"

"Dat doesn't explain why she's in da bathtub naked, and you're in here too." Raph grunted, green eyes narrowing at his baby brother.

"She's dirty," Mikey whispered "and smells like sewer."

"We all smell like sewer, ya bonehead." Raph smacked his brother on the head, sitting down on the floor next to him.

"Yeah, well..." Mikey muttered, rubbing his head softly before shoving a soft brush and soap bottle into his brother's expecting hands, grinning innocently when Raph shot him a disturbed glare.

"I ain't touchin' 'er." Raph commented as Mikey slowly reached out to one of the grime covered wings, laughing as the touch caused them to flare outwards and hit Raphael square in the face.

"Sorry!" Kori squeaked, shying away and attempting to pull her wings back from the brothers' grip on them.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me..." Raphael groaned, grip tightening on the wing he'd caught before she could pull it back.

* * *

"Master Splinter?" Leonardo's voice echoed through the dojo where his sensei was meditating, blue eyes staring at the ground.

"Yes, my son, come join me. We have much to discuss." Leo took the invitation, bowing before entering the large dojo and taking a seat across from Splinter, who had a small smile grafted onto his face.

"Look, Master Splinter, I really don't think it's a good idea to keep the girl here. I mean, what if she's a threat to us? The Kraang could have sent her, or even Shredder for that matter!" Leo started, worries pouring from his mouth faster than he'd have liked them to "Father, please, tell Donnie to take her back to the surface. I don't want anymore danger for our family." Leo hung his head, hands clenched into fists as they rested on his knees.

"Leonardo," Splinter started, eyeing his eldest son with gleaming brown eyes "You must realize that she is of no threat to our family. Her heart carries a great burden, I could sense it from the minute she awoke in Donatello's care, and she means no harm. I will protect you, just as I have for fifteen long years. We will help her, and I will give you the task of watching her, mentoring her, and monitoring her actions. Michelangelo is far beyond excited about this newcomer, I do not wish to take that excitement away so soon."

Leo sighed, visibly more relaxed, however the mistrust didn't sway from his cerulean eyes "Hai, sensei. I will watch over her until we can trust her." He stood, bowing to Splinter one last time before exiting, pausing only to hear what Splinter had to say.

"You trust too little, my son. Not everyone is untrustworthy, and the most unexpected people can become the greatest of friends. Karai is your enemy now, I understand, a personal rivalry because she broke your heart." Leo flinched at his father's words, not responding as he practically ran from the dojo to his room.

* * *

Ahh, I realized this might get a tad bit confusing to some readers, so here's a rundown of the fic:

- It's set in the 2012 'verse, but with the 2003/2007 personalities for the turtles and splinter. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the 2012 turtle's personalities, I just like the 2003/2007 ones better (AKA Raph is way less of a dick and Mikey's a lot less airheaded xD)

-Like in the 2007 movie, Splinter isn't afraid to have his sons be topside, and is more trustful of their judgement. Since Donatello was the one who made the decision to bring Kori back, Splinter is much more okay with it than say if Mikey brought her back.

-Kori's experiment number at The Ward was 607; Mikey begrudgingly gave her the name Kori after Birdbrain and Feathers were shot down

-Kori is portrayed as "really, really stupid" (according to my little brother) because she hasn't seen the outside world the entire time she's been alive. The only thing she had to picture it was from the stories her mother used to tell her; therefor Kori has had little to no interaction with things such as showers or pizza.

-Kori is extremely hostile in situations when she doesn't know what's going on; especially since she just met the turtles and doesn't know if they're good or bad yet; hence the reason why she puts Mikey in a threatening headlock xD

Thanks for bearing with me guys, I'm going to try to update once every couple days


End file.
